This invention relates generally to sampling means and methods and relates, more particularly, to the means and methods for formation and withdrawal of an amount of a sample from a surface desired to be analyzed.
The sample collection techniques with which this invention is to be compared involves the positioning of an instrument in relatively close proximity to a surface to be analyzed, or sampled, for purposes of gathering an amount of the surface, or more specifically, material from the surface, for analysis. An example of one such instrument used for sample-collecting purposes is in the form of a sampling probe including a pair of concentrically-arranged outer and inner tubes providing concentrically-arranged outer and inner flow passageways which open at a tip (i.e. a port-providing end) of the probe. During a sampling process performed with such a probe, the tip is placed in close proximity to the surface of a sample to be sampled, and a liquid eluting solution (e.g. a sample-dissolving solvent) is conducted onto the surface of the sample through the outer passageway. As the eluting solvent is conducted onto the sample surface, an amount of the sample from the surface is drawn into the inner passageway through the probe tip for sampling purposes.
An example of a collection instrument of the aforedescribed class is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,566 having an inventor in common with the instant application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and an associated system for formation of a sample (comprised of an amount of a sample-rich liquid solution) on a surface to be sampled and for withdrawing the formed sample from the surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which accommodates the exposure of the sample to the liquid solution for a preselected period of time before an amount of sample is extracted for sampling purposes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is particularly well-suited for extracting samples from different sites across the surface of the sample for sampling purposes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is well-suited for extracting samples from a surface which is not shaped so as to confine the liquid solution within a boundary.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is uncomplicated to perform, yet effective in operation.